For Their Love They Never Died
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Radamas knows that the love he has for Aida is the strongest thing he ever knew. He knew it ever since he met her. But when he love is put to the test is he strong enough to withstand pain heartbreak and struggle for his love and what about Amneris?
1. No!

Radames was sitting on his bed one night reading when Mereb came in.

"Your father is calling for you," he told him.

"Sure. Tell him I'll be right there"

"He told me to tell you to bring the whip because one of the slaves needs to be punished"

Radames groaned inwardly. He hated having to punish the slaves especially since he met Aida.

_No, _everything in his inner self cried, but like a programmed robot he grabbed the whip.

"Did my father say what he or she did?"

Mereb shook his head sadly.

"I don't even know who she is. If I had to guess I would say Farren. She tends to annoy your father"

"You don't know who it is," he asked.

"No. It could be anyone. Your father didn't tell me. All he told me was that it was a woman slave and she was insolent. I guess we'll find out soon"

Radamas began the long walk down the hall. His stomach tightened with every step. He knew Aida would hate him for what he had to do. She was one of their people. She was a Nubian.

"Are you okay sir," Mereb asked

"It's Radamas. I've had enough of this sir nonsense. No Mereb I'm not okay. I'm not even close to okay"

"I know you hate punishing the slaves"

"I feel like I'm betraying Aida by whipping one of her people."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Care about her… I love her," he admitted.

Mereb nodded. He wasn't surprised. As Radamas opened the door and saw the slave he was to punish his stomach dropped. There she was locked in cage terrified though like always trying to be brave"

"Aida," he whispered like the breath of the wind"


	2. No Way In Hell Will I Do That

Disclaimer: Still don't own Aida. Farren so far is the only character I own

Author's note: Thank you Changed for Good for reviewing my story. I'm sorry that you didn't like the first Aida story... if you could send me a PM or an email telling me what you liked about the story and what you didn't like... that would be great.

* * *

"Good you're here," Zoser said, "now I need you to punish this slave-girl"

Aida looked at him… her eyes pleading with him.

Radamas threw her a comforting look then looked up at his father.

"Do you mind telling me what her offense was?"

"She was insolent," Zoser replied daring Radamas to challenge him.

Radamas was silent for a long minute then he stood on his tiptoes to look directly at his father.

"No," Radamas said calmly,

"NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO?"

"Well let me see how else I can put it.

"Absolutely not, by no means, negative, never, nix, no way, not at all, not by any means or my favorite… you've got an iceberg's chance in hell of that happening. Take your pick because it doesn't matter. I am not going to touch Aida with this whip nor will I allow her or anyone for that matter to be touched with it. The days of the slaves being lorded over by whips and threats are over." With that he took the whip and threw it on the ground stomping on it and breaking it into pieces and rendering it unusable

"Radamas I am warning you," Zoser intoned sternly

"Does it look like I care?"

Zoser stepped forward and slapped his son across the face causing Aida to cry out

"Shut up you little slut," Zoser yelled

"Now filled with rage Radamas reared back and socked his father in the jaw shattering it in the processes.

"Don't you EVER," he yelled in a quiet scolding tone, "refer to Aida as a slut. Aida is 100 times the person you will ever be. She is kind, generous, spirited and loving. GET HER OUT OF THAT CAGE. SHE ISN'T AN ANIMAL"

"No way in hell will I do that," Zoser said, "she's stay in the cage until she is broken"

Radamas grabbed the key to the cage from his father's and unlocked and unbounded Aida. Zoser went after Aida but Radamas stepped in front of her.

"You don't touch her"  
"DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS SLUT COULD COST YOU THE THRONE"

"Don't YOU realize that I don't give a good GODS damn about the throne? I care about AIDA. I love Aida. I have loved her from the moment I met her.

"I don't think you ever knew what love was. Have you ever loved anyone?"

Zoser was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he said I love you… or at least I did until you fell in love with that slut… I'm disappointed in you Radamas"

With that he walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

In Chapter 3 Aida and Radamas make a plan to escape


	3. A Plan of Escape

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Aida or any character except Farrah.

* * *

Radames comforted Aida for a long time. It took her 3 hours to calm down.

"Come with me," he whispered

"Where are we going," she asked him

Radmas thought for awhile.

There was only one place they could safely be together.

"We'll go to Mereb's chambers. We need to escape"

"Escape? What do you mean escape?"

"Aida we aren't safe in Egypt. We have to go somewhere else. We can't go to your country. Our people are at war. I will be considered the enemy and probably exhausted on the spot."  
"No," Aida said, "you wouldn't. In my country I'm not what I am here"  
"It doesn't matter Aida," he told her, "you could be a bum in the street or the Nubian Princess I would be considered the enemy."

Ones they reached Mereb's room Radamas ushered her in and locked the door behind him.

"Radamas, how are we going to escape?

"There is no doubt they'll come looking for us. Maybe this is just the way the GODS fated us to be."

"No," Radamas told her firmly, "this is not how the GODS fated us to be. This is NOT some GODS experiment in which we have no say, in which we're given paradise but only for a day"

Aida nodded

"What can we do," she asked, "what choice do we possibly have? Radamas you are engaged to Amneris."

"That was a betrothal that was arranged by my father and it will be unarranged by me. Aida Amneris is my friend and nothing more. She and I both know that"

"Radamas I love you," Aida said, "but I don't know how we can pull this off. As it is I am in danger. If your father get a hold of me-"

"He won't," Radamas told Aida firmly, "because I won't let him. Amneris is leaving for what she calls her beauty week tomorrow.

"You will stay in my chambers as soon as she leaves. Until then you will stay in Mereb's chambers.

I will come in tonight as the first star comes up. I will have a map with me and we will figure out where we should go"

With that he kissed her and left.

* * *

In Chapter 4 Mereb and Aida have a talk and Mereb confesses something to Aida


	4. Another Love Afair

Disclaimer: Okay Iadded a new character so now I owe Hagob as well as Farrah. I'm going to bed know so I will update again with another 4 chapters or so tomorrow.

* * *

Mereb came to his chambers at around 6 o'clock that evening… perhaps an hour before the stars came out.

"Oh GODS Mereb you startled me," Aida laughed

"No reason to be startled," Mereb replied with a short laugh of his own.

They paused for only a short moment till Mereb asked, "are you okay"

"I was scared to GODS when it happened," Aida admitted, "but when I saw that it was Radamas being called upon to administer the punishment I knew I didn't have to worry.

"Radamas wants for him and I to escape," she added, "but where would we go to. Obviously we can't go to Nubia because he would be considered an enemy there and we can't stay in Egypt, because if his father gets a hold of me I will be killed"

"Well," Mereb said thoughtfully to his friend, "all I know is Nubia and Egypt. I have never been anywhere else. Radamas however knows of many places and sure enough he'll know the right place for you guys to go"

"Mereb," Aida asked, "is something on your mind"

"Well to be honest," Mereb began but then there was a knock on his door.

"Get in the closet," he said, "it could be Zoser"

Aida went to the closet.

Mereb opened the door.

It was Hagob, a friend of his from Nubia.

"You know who says she will meet you you know where you know when," Hagob said, "and she begs of you not to be late"

"Tell her that I will be there," Mereb replied, "and that I count the hours till I can see here and give her this rose for me"

"I will," Hagob promised and left

Aida was let out of the closet.

"It would appear someone has a crush," she teased

"Yes it would," Mereb agreed, "but it's more then a crush"

"Who is she?"

"Okay I'll tell you," Mereb said, "but you are sworn to secrecy."

"I promise"

\"She is Amneris," Mereb told Aida, "the Egyptian Princess"

After she had picked her jaw back up Aida replied, "yes I know who Amneris is. I was once her handmaiden and I am her friend if you might recall… but- but how"

"Well," Mereb began, "at first I was trying to get her to fall in love with me as a ploy so you and Radamas could be together. Soon however I realized I was truly falling for her.

"Everything about her captivated me. I saw her for her inner beauty as well as her outer beauty. Finally I could hold back no longer. I had to confess my feelings to her. When I did she informed me that she returned my feeling"

"So," Aida whispered, "while I was having a love affair with Radamas you were having a love affair with Amneris," Aida confirmed her eyes wide.

"Pretty much," Mereb confirmed. Tears filled his eyes

"What's wrong," she asked him gently,

"When you leave," he said, "I'll be losing my best friend"

* * *

In chapter 5 Aida makes a promise to Mereb and Radamas comes to Aida.


	5. Promises

Disclaimer: I still don't own Aida. Isn't that amazing? I owe Farren and Hagob

* * *

Aida looked at Mereb a bit surprised at his announcement. Of course it didn't surprise her that Mereb thought of her as a friend. Ever since they were children Mereb had been her friend. Best friend however caught her by surprise. She always felt guilty as they were growing up because she was a princess and he wasn't royalty.

"Mereb," Aida said, "look at me"

Mereb lifted his eyes to meet his friend's eyes. She took off a necklace that her father gave her. She put it on Mereb.

"I will always," she told him, "be with you in your heart and one day after I leave we will see each other again"

"You promise," Mereb asked

"Yes," she told him, "and as long as you're wearing this necklace I will never be more then a whisper away from you"

The two friends hugged.

"I love you," Mereb told her, "you are my sister"

"You're my brother," Aida said, "not by blood but through the heart"

There was another knock on the door. Aida went into the closet. It happened to have been Zoser.

"Where is the slave girl," he asked Mereb

"The slave girl," Mereb asked, "could you be more specific"

"The insolent slut that is going to cost my son the throne"

"She's not a slut," Mereb replied in a tight voice, "and her name is Aida"

"I don't care what the hell her name is. I want to know where she is"

"Well I haven't seen her"

"Yeah right," Zoser scoffed, "I happen to know you are in cahoots with her"

"Cahoots?"

"Look," Zoser said, "you have a choice. You can tell me where that slut is or you can pay the price for her and have your back scarred"

"With what," Mereb asked, "are you forgetting that the whip was broken"

"I could kill you, you know?"

"Yes you could"

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Let me think… no"

Zoser glared at him for a minute then stomped out in disgust.

Mereb waited a few moments and then let Aida out of the closet.

"You're not afraid of him?"  
"Of course I am," Mereb said, "but I won't let him know it"

Right then a knock was heard. It was Radamas.

* * *

Coming up in chapter 6 Radamas and Aida decide where they will go.


	6. The United States Of America

Disclaimer: I still don't own Aida. Would you believe it? How amazing is that? I do own Hagob and Farren.

* * *

Mereb knew it was Radamas because Radamas had told him the knock he would use. One rap… wait 7 seconds… 2 raps… wait 9 seconds…3 raps wait 7 seconds…one rap.

"Radamas?"

"It's me"

Mereb nodded and opened the door.

"You need to get out as soon as possible," Mereb told Radamas, "Aida is in great danger"

"Why? What happened," he asked

"Your father is looking for her," Mereb said, "and it's not to shake her hand"

Radamas cursed under his breath.

"Thank you Mereb," he told him, "you're a trusted friend"  
"Yes," Mereb replied, "Yes I am"

Radamas laughed as Mereb looked at his timepiece.

"Well I need to go now," he said, "I'm meeting up with A… a very beautiful lady"

Radamas whistled.

"Hot date huh?"

"You might say that. I really didn't like her at first. I thought she was really shallow."

Radamas figured out at that moment who Mereb was talking about.

"You and Amneris," Radamas said slowly shaking his head, "well there is a match I never would have imagined"

"Neither could I at first," Mereb confessed, "you don't hate me do you?"

"Hate you? Of course I don't hate you. You're my best friend and you took away one huge challenge for me"

After Mereb left, Radamas knelt on the floor next to Aida.

"I know where we will go," he told her, "I have studied it and it is the safest place for us to go"

"Where is that," she asked him.

"Tonight when the moon comes up we will head for America… the United States Of America"

Aida gasped.

"The USA! I've heard of that and I hear it's incredible. It's called the land of the free and the home of the brave. How are we going to get there however?"

"Are you forgetting," he laughed, "I'm the Captain of the armies.

"I have access to all the ships. We will take one of them"

"Who will drive… who will steer?"

"I know how to steer," Radamas told her, "We leave tonight"

With that he kissed her and left to pack for both him and her"

* * *

In Chapter 7 Radamas and Aida take off on a ship to America.


	7. Heading Off

Disclaimer

I own: Farren, Hagob and Takoda

I don't own: Anyone else in this story

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Radamas left. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when he came back for Aida. She was sound asleep. He knelt down and gently shook her awake.

"Aida sweetie it's time to wake up and leave for America"

Aida grinned and woke up.

"How are we going to get out? Your father probably has guards posted all over. We'll get caught. I'll probably be killed"

Radamas shook his head.

"When Amneris and I were 8 she showed me a secret passageway that only she and I know. There's no way that my father or any of the guard would know. We used to hide from my father there."

"But what about when I leave this room"

"I already thought of that," Radmas informed her. He reached into a box and pulled out a curly shimmering wig.

"This is one of the wigs Amneris wears. It's perfect on you"

"Where are our bags?"

"I had Tokoda load up the bags on the ship. I offered her, her freedom in return"

At that Radamas led Aida out of Mereb's room.

"If anyone stops us," he warned in a hushed whisper, "do not speak"

Fortunately nobody stopped them. Radamas led Aida down a maze through a shortcut to the docks. The boat was waiting. Radamas stepped on the boat first then helped Aida on the boat. He nodded to Tokoda to cut the ropes.

"Goodbye Aida," Tokoda told her, "I will miss you"

"I'll miss you too," Aida told her friend.

After the boat left the shore Aida felt a tear slide down her face.

"Aida," Radamas asked gently

"I'm fine," she said, "it's just there's a part of my life I'm leaving behind"

Radamas nodded his understanding. She was leaving behind her friends and family. She was leaving behind a part of her world. She would probably never see her father or sisters again.

"But," she added with a smile, "we're together"

* * *

In Chapter 8 Amonasro has a dream that Aida is safe and Radamas and Aida head off for America.


	8. Amonasro's Dream

Disclaimer: I own Takoda, Farren and Hagob nobody else. If you don't get it by now...lol

* * *

Amonastro, the King of Nubia could not sleep for the life of him. All he could think about was his little girl. She was the oldest of the 6 princesses and she was going to succeed him following his passing. He loved all of his daughters… he really did but Aida was different. She was his baby girl… his first baby girl.

Somehow as the night slipped by Amonastro didn't realize it but he fell asleep. In his dream he saw his girl.

"_My father!"_

_He lifted his head and saw Aida_

"_Aida!"_

_"My father," she told him, "I am just a dream to you but you need to know that I am safe. You need to know that I love you and that no matter where I am I will always be with you"_

"_You are not with the GODS are you?"  
"No my father I am not but the GODS are with me"_

_That was Aida for you always knowing the right thing to say_

Amonastro woke with a start. He smiled to himself. He didn't know where she was but he knew he would see her again. He knew his baby was okay.

"Praise to the GODS," he whispered

Meanwhile on the ship Radamas had driven the ship a good 12 hours when he decided it was time to dock for the night. They were far enough out of Egypt by now that there was no way they could get caught.

"Hungry," he asked her

Aida nodded.

"Come there is a village just a short walk away… we can get some food there."

Radamas had sailed the Nile many times before. He knew where the villages were. He got off the ship first then helped her off.

"While I slept earlier," she told him, "I dreamed of my father"

"You must miss him," Radamas said.

He felt a pang of guilt for taking her away from her life. Nubia it was what she knew. Her friends, family her whole life was in Nubia.

"I know he's safe," she told him smiling, "and I know one day this war will end"

"It **WILL **end," he promised her, "and you will see your friends and family again and we will be together and-"

"Radamas," she interrupted, "lets just take this one step at a time"

Radamas laughed.

"Okay," he agreed, "one step at a time… first step food"

Aida's stomach rumbled

"Food sounds good"

* * *

Okay faithful readers I'm going to bed and tomorrow you'll have 4 new chapters 2 read. In chapter 9 I decided to go for a little humor. Radamas teaches Aida to drive the ship.


	9. Ship Driving Lessons

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying it. Isn't it obvious by now I don't own AIDA. I never have I never will. The only characters I own is Farren Hagob and Takoda.

* * *

That evening after a very full dinner which they both immensely, they got back on the boat.

"GODS I feel so full now," Aida said laughing.

Radamas kissed her.

"You know," she said, "there's something that I want to do?"  
"Sure," he told her, "what is it?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise"

"IWANTTODRIVETHEBOAT," she said quickly

"Um could you say that about 10 times slower and 20 decibels lower," Radamas asked

"I want to drive the boat for a little while," Aida explained

"I'll teach you how," he told her, "we'll drive a few yards and then dock for the night"

He led her into the room that was used by the driver.

"Okay," he said, "this is obviously the steering wheel-"

"Naw," she said, "really"

He laughed. She always knew how to make him laugh.

"This is the throttle," he showed her, "and here's the motor"

They joked around a little bit then he started teaching her to drive the boat.

A half an hour later she had picked up on it.

"Good Aida," Radamas told her, "you're doing great"

"Really?"

"Trust me," he said, "You're doing amazing"

He saw a docking area to the right.

"Okay," he said, "now turn to the right and pull in. We'll stop and dock here for the night"  
"Where will we stay? It says on the sign we can not sleep on the boat"

"Aida they have that on every sign. However this place has a lodge with quite comfortable quarters. I thought we would stay there tonight. We'll get a good breakfast. Then we will head off for another day"

"How long will it take us to get to America?"

"That will take awhile," he said gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "but it will be worth it once we are there"

"I know," she told them, "do we pass Nubia on the way"

He consulted his map and saw they did in fact pass Nubia.

"We do," he said, "but stopping would be too risky"

* * *

Okay I figured a motor boat would be the closet to what they had back then since the ship had to carry a lot of people including slaves. I may have modernized things a bit.

In Chapter 10 Radamas and AIDA go to the lodge but neither of them can sleep. Aida is a little upset that they can't stop and see her family but Radamas promises her they will reunite with their loved ones one day. They end up doing the deed that night


	10. How Could Something So Wrong Be So Right

Disclaimer: My characters are

1) Farren

2) Hagob

3) Takoda

4) Mrs. Avery

5) Mr. Avery

My characters are not

1) Aida

2) Radamas

3) Zoser

4) Merb

5) Amneris

6) Amonastro

* * *

It was a 10 minute walk to the lodge and Aida was tired. Radamas hired a carriage to get them to the lodge. He got off first then helped Aida off once they got there.

"Hello," said the woman at the front desk, "my name is Mrs. Avery. I assume you're here to check in"

"Yes Ma'am," Aida said shyly

"We will be staying just the night," Radamas continued.

"Very good sir," Mrs. Avery said, "that will be $20"  
Radamas paid the woman.

"I'm sorry sir," she said, "that's not our currency… you'll have to exchange it over at the bank… it's just 20 minutes away"

"Please," Aida begged, "It's been a long night… if we promise to do it in the morning"

"I would say yes," Mrs. Avery said, "but my husband would beat me. He insists nobody can be trusted"

At the look on Aida's face Radamas squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll tell you what," Mrs. Avery said, "I'll get Mr. Avery to watch the place for a bit and I'll go downtown to the exchange bank"

"Can you show us to our room first?"

Mrs. Avery nodded and showed them to their room.

Radamas had packed nightclothes for both himself and Aida but they only put on the tops that night.

"More comfortable," Radamas explained

Aida nodded.

That night neither of them could sleep.

"You okay," Radamas asked

"It's just it would be nice if we could have stopped at Nubia so I could see my father and sisters."

"I wish it too," Radamas admitted, "but it's not worth the risk. If they find us I WILL be killed and you may be considered a traitor"

Aida nodded knowing traitors are banished from Nubia and she might be cut out of her father's heart. She did not want that.

"Aida I promise," Radamas said, "when the war is over we will be free to reunite with your family and friends… our family and friends since you are part of me now"

That night Radamas and Aida consummated their love for each other. As he found his way into her body it was as if their spirits were merging together to become one.

"How can something so wrong be so right," she asked him later

"No," he said, "the question is how can something so right be so wrong. There is nothing wrong with us Aida or our love for each other. What's wrong is that damn war"

They held onto each other that night until they finally fell asleep. The next morning they woke up went downstairs and ate breakfast. They checked out and said goodbye to Mrs. Avery who had a welt on her face.

"What happened," Aida asked softly

"Mr. Avery," Mrs. Avery answered with a sigh

* * *

In Chapter 11 Radamas senses Aida is worried about what he will do if she does something wrong and he assures her he would never become a "Mr. Avery"


	11. Because Of You I Was Changed For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I ever owned nor will I probably ever own Aida. I own Mr and Mrs Avery, Farren Hagob and Takoda

* * *

That day they left as the sun came up. Radmas drove most of the whole morning then Aida and him traded places. A little after noon they broke for lunch. They ate on the boat and Radamas noticed Aida had been unusually quiet.

"What's on your mind," he asked

"I was just thinking about Mrs. Avery. How could someone treat her that way?"

"You're worried about that aren't you," he asked gently, "Aida I'm no Mr. Avery. I would never do anything like that… not anymore—not since I met you."

Aida looked at him confused.

"Before I met you," he told her, "I didn't understand that slaves were people. To me they were dogs at best and property at worst. I used to whip slaves like they were a personal abuse bag. You know that… you've seen it."

Aida had seen it. She saw her people being whipped and all sorts of other horrible punishments for no reason other then they didn't bow down to him or they spoke back. She knew all about the rules and never heeded them. She demanded respect. Absentmindedly she nodded.

"Then the first time you and I argued… you said something I will never forget. You said, "if you want my respect you're going to have to earn it by respecting me." It was at that point I realized that was I was doing was **NOT** okay. It was at that point I realized that I couldn't do something like this anymore. It just wasn't acceptable."

"That was the last time you ever did that wasn't it?"

Radamas nodded.

"I just couldn't do it. GODS I was angry about the fact that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt weak.

"What I failed to realize at the time was that I wasn't weak. I was the opposite of weak. Because of you I was becoming strong. I didn't realize how strong I was until I defied my father. He always scared me. I knew he loved me but he had a whacked way of showing it."

"Were you two ever close," she asked

"Unfortunately," Radamas replied, "when I was younger he was my best friend. He was the one that taught me all I know"

"What happened," Aida asked

"I fell in love with you"

* * *

In chapter 12 Zoser searches for Radamas and finds his note


	12. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Aida. Gee isn't that a surprise.

* * *

"Mereb," Zoser asked, "have you seen Radamas. I have been searching for him all day. I am getting a little concerned."

"I don't know," Mereb lied, "but he said to give you this"

Zoser took the letter Mereb handed him and opened it.

_Dear Father,_

_By the time you read this I will be off somewhere probably out of Egypt. I am with Aida and that will never change. You must understand that I do not love Amneris the way that you wish I would and she doesn't love me that way either. She loves another._

_I will always love you father, but I don't like you. You have taught me that slaves are property not people. You have taught me it's okay to whip and burn and drown and freeze them like they don't exist. Aida had taught me differentially. Aida had taught me that every person has a value and a purpose. _

_Aida taught me how to be a man. I know you were hurt in your past. I know because of that hurt you have hardened your heart. That isn't my problem. _

_If you want to find me the GODS will lead you to me when you're ready to find me. They will know when it is time. Perhaps by saying your hurt isn't my problem I sound cruel. Well too bad. I will not let your problem hurt Aida._

_Love (but not like)_

_Radamas_

As Zoser read the letter his eyes filled up with tears. It was tearsa of rage and tears of guilt. Radamas was right. His past hurt did lead him to harden his heart. He didn't know what else to do.

Now his son ran off with some slave girl. He could only pray to the GODS that Radamas would not suffer the same fate that Zoser had suffered. His anger was telling him he couldn't care less if he did… in fact he hoped he did. The father part of him however had a different attitude. He sat down with his head in his hands.

"DAMNIT RADAMAS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOUR FUTURE WAS SECURE. Now you throw it all away for some damn slut. Why can't you learn from my mistakes my boy?"

* * *

In chapter 13 we learn why Zoser became such a nasty and bitter man.


	13. Childhood Heartbreak

Disclaimer:

I own Farren, Hagob, Takoda...

I own Mrs Avery and Mr Avery... I own Kachina Sow and Raanan the servent and the nurse too

But I don't own any original characters

Now that's sad but it's true

_

* * *

__Years earlier_

_

* * *

_

Eight year old Zoser Nasser was board. He had nothing much to do. Around then he saw a slave girl name Kachina Sow. She was his age… or a little older.

"_Hey," he called out to her._

_She turned, curtsied to him politely and said, "may I get ye anything sir"_

"_I command you to play with me and be my friend," he told her, "that's an order."_

"_Well I donno any of ye games. Maybe if ye are willin' ta'teach me"_

_So he did._

_He taught her tag, tug of war, leapfrog, marbles, ball (catch), and all sorts of board games. They painted, played with his toy soldiers and she taught him some Nubian dances. They became really good friends. By the time he was 15 Zoser realized he was falling for her. She returned the feeling. _

_Then Raanan found out his son was gallivanting with a slave girl and grew furious. _

"_You find the girl they call Kachina," he ordered his servant, "and when you do you kill her"_

_The servant did find Kachina, but Kachina was already pregnant with Radamas when the servant found her. According to Egyptian tradition the GODS would punish you for killing a pregnant woman. Raanan was not willing to risk that. _

_Thirty-three weeks later Radamas came through his mother's birth cannel into the world. The minute Radamas was born his mother was stabbed to death with a sword by the servant. _

"_I'm sorry," he told Zoser, "I'm just following orders"_

_Zoser flew into a rage and in turn killed the servant. He swore he would kill his father as well… but his anger calmed when a nurse came in._

_"Would you like to meet your son," she asked him._

"_I have a son?"_

"_He looks like you. You had a daughter too but she didn't make it. Kachina named her Zuler after you"_

_Zoser would not allow himself to be consumed with grief. He had a son he had to protect and raise. _

"_Show me my son," he asked and the nurse brought him out. _

"_Would you like us to pick a name for him," the nurse offered. _

"_I'm quite capable of naming my son," Zoser snapped and thought a few minutes._

_"We can pick," she offered again uncomfortable that Zoser was taking so long_

"_No. His name is Radamas. It means apple of his mother's eye."_

_As he cradled the infant he felt love surround him and he decided his son was the only one he would ever love again._

In Chapter 14 Aida gets sick

* * *


	14. Sick At Sea

Disclaimer: I own

Farren and I own

Hagob

and I own

Mrs. and Mr. Avery

I own Takoda and I own

Zulo and I own

The young man and I own

The Doctor and I own

Kachina and I own

Raanna as well to

But I don't own Aida

No I don't own Aida

and you should know it to be true

* * *

Aida woke up shivering. Radamas felt her forehead because she looked clammy. She felt hot to touch. Her stomach was killing her and her head was pounding. Her stomach swelled to ten times her normal size and she was gassy.

He tried to get her to eat a little but she threw it right back up. She spent the whole day on the toilet. She had diarrhea and was puking into a wastebasket at the same time. Radamas was beginning to get very worried.

They were at least 15 minutes away from land and GOD knows how far away they were from a doctor or hospital.

"Come on Aida," he encouraged, "we'll be on land soon then we'll get you the help you need. You'll get better soon"

"GODS I feel like I'm dying," she moaned.

He held a cold compress to her forehead for a minute then raced like heck to get back to land.

They did get to land fairy quickly. For both Radmas and Aida it felt like hours however. Radamas got off first and carried a boiling hot Aida out of the boat.

"Where is the nearest hospital," Radamas asked a young man.

"2.5 miles away," the man told him, "hop in my carriage… I'll drive you there"

Aida was coughing and vomiting and moaning and groaning. She was so uncomfortable it was horrific. Radamas was terrified he was going to lose her. Once they got to the hospital the attending, seeing how sick Aida was took her in right away. Radamas had to wait there in the waiting room.

Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like years. Radamas thought he would lose his mind. Then, finally the attending came out.

"Aida will be just fine," he told him, "she has a infection called Giardiasis.

"I gave her intravenous antibiotics. By the next day you'll be able to be on your merry way"

Radamas nearly cried in relief.

"Thank you doctor," Radmas said, "what do I owe you"

"It's on the house," the doctor replied

* * *

In Chapter 15 Radamas and Aida talk as Aida recovers


	15. Never Wonder How I Feel

Disclaimer:

Farren (mine) Hagob (mine) Mr. and Mrs. Avery (mine) Takoda (mine) Kachina (mine) Raanan (mine) The Servant (mine) Zuler or Zolu (mine) the nurse (mine) the doctor (mine) and the doctor's daughter (mine)

But to prove I'm not a 2 year old

Radamas, Aida, Zoser, Amneris and Mereb are not mine nor is Aida's father

* * *

"When can I see her," Radams asked

"Now if you like," the Doctor told him, "She woke up about ½ an hour ago and she's feeling a lot better"

"Woke up?"

"Yes she passed out before… dehydration. But she's on fluids and antibiotics and by tomorrow she will be absolutely fine"

Radamas practically ran into Aida's room

"Radamas," she crocked out, "I'm so sorry I got sick"

He looked at her in horror. How could she blame herself? It wasn't her fault—she had no control over it.

Kissing her forehead he lightly scolded her for blaming herself.

"Hush sweet one," he told her, "you cannot blame yourself. You had an infection. It could have come from anywhere. I don't ever want to hear you blaming yourself again"

"Okay," she told him, "I promise I won't"

"That's my girl," Radamas told her kissing her once again but this time on the lips. She kissed him back. It grew more intense and minutes later the two of them once again merged into one.

After she was asleep Radamas dressed and watched her for awhile his hand stroking her beautiful black shimmering hair.

All of a sudden a thought occurred to him. He went outside to talk to the doctor.

"What can I do for you," the doctor asked Radamas.

"I'd like to hire a ship doctor," Radamas explained, "in case she… or I get sick again. Where can I get that?"

The doctor scratched his head.

"Right here actually," he said, "I used to be a ship doctor. My contract with the hospital ran out today. I will do it for room and board plus food"

"Why are you so nice," Radamas asked

"I lost my daughter to illness seven years ago," the doctor said, "and for some reason Aida reminds me of my baby girl."  
"I'm so sorry," Radmas said, "what was her name"

"Her name," the doctor replied, "was Aida… just like your intended's name"

Radamas thought his heart would stop.

"In a way," the doctor continued, "I felt like I was being given a second chance to save my own daughter"

"I can understand that," Radamas told the doctor, "my mother was murdered the day I was born. Zulu my twin sister died the second she was born… 45 minutes before me… from what my father said. He made the wrong choice and filled his heart with hatred and anger. You on the other hand made the right one. I commend you for that"

* * *

In chapter 16 Aida talks to Radams about something that's on her mind and Radamas plans the first of many surprises for Aida


	16. Heart To Heart

Disclaimer: Okay I have a headache right now so if I 4get a character 4give me. I own

Farren

Hagob

Takoda

Mrs. Avery

Mr. Avery

Kachina

Raanan

Zulua

The Nurse

The Doctor

((And any other orignial character I 4got 2 mention))

* * *

That night Aida was feeling 100% better. The doctor told them they would be able to return to the ship by morning.

"GODS I was so worried Aida," Radamas told her.

"I was worried too," Aida admitted, "worried I would die and leave you all alone"

"Aida don't even think about that"

"No I have to," she told him, "you need to make me a promise"

"I'll promise you anything"

"If fate has it that I'm the first to go to the GODS you will find someone else and not be alone for your whole life"

"You're the only one for me," he told her

"And you for me," Aida insisted, "but I don't want you to be alone the rest of your life.

"I hope we both go to the GODS at the same time"

"So do I but likely one or the other of us will go first. Would you want me to be alone for the rest of my days if you go first?"  
"Of course not," Radamas intoned horrified, "I would want you to be happy while we wait to be reunited and we will be reunited. Not even the GODS can keep us apart," he told her

"Exactly. So if I go first promise me that you will find someone to be happy with"

"If you go first it won't be long before I join you," he told her.

"Why?"

"I would kill myself and join you again," he told her

"Radamas the GODS don't like that. If you took your life they wouldn't allow you to cross through the realm into heaven"

"So if I am sent back to another lifetime-"

"Please," she begged him, "promise me you will find happiness even if I am first to go to the GODS"

"I promise," he told her, "if you promise me that you will find happiness if I am the first to go to the GODS"

"You have my word," she assured him, "and if I get to the GODS before you do I will save you a place next to me"

"I will do the same," he assured her, "I will never let anything bad happen to you"

Aida saw tears filling his eyes.

"Radamas we have years before we have to worry about it. Hopefully we will go together"

"We WILL," Radamas insisted, "the GODS wouldn't split us apart"

Aida grabbed his hand.

"Oh Aida," he said softly, "I have something for you. I got it while you were sleeping. I went into town and got this for you."

"What is it," she asked

"It's called a ring of commitment. Aida, will you to me the honor of being my one and only bride"

Aida beamed then her face fell.

"I will be honored to be your bride," she said softly

* * *

In chapter 17 they pass through Nubia and Radamas goes to Amonasro to ask for Aida's hand in marriage


	17. Radamas The Brave

Disclaimer

I don't own Aida or any of the orginal characters. My characters are

Farren

Hagob

Takoda

Mrs. Avery

Mr. Avery

Raanan

Kachina

The nurse

The Doctor

Zulu

and any other character I forgot to mention other then the orginal characters

* * *

"Your father is the king of Nubia," Radmas looked at Aida in shock at her confession.

"Do you still love me," she asked tears filling her eyes.

"Aida," he said sternly, "there is nothing in this world that could make me not love you."

He docked the boat.

"We're in Nubia now," he told her, "come with me because I have something I must do"

Amonasro's back at the Nubian palace was thinking once again about his oldest daughter. A knock was heard on the door.

"Badu get the door," he asked his servant and friend

She curtsied to him and opened the door.

"Aida! MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE SAFE"

"Yes father I am safe. I would like for you to meet my friend… the man I love. He is the one that kept me safe"

"I would be honored to meet him"

"Father, he is an Egyptian"

"Does he treat you well?"

"Very"

"Do you love him?"

"I tried not to. He was the captain of the guard… the one-"

"The one that captured you?"

Aida nodded

"Never mind that," Amonastro told her, "that is forgiven considering how he treated you. He protected you and he kept you from being hurt"

Aida motioned Radamas in.

"My father this is Radamas Nasser"

Radamas bowed at the waist  
"King Ravinisha," he said, "I am honored to meet you"

"I am pleased to meet you as well," Amonastro replied.

"I love your daughter," Radamas stated, "and I need to ask you your permission to make her my wife"

"You love Aida? You want to marry her?"

"Yes," Radamas replied

"You're an Egyptian. She's a Nubian. Considering all things I will consent. There is however, one condition I must insist on."

* * *

In chapter 18 Amonasro tells Radamas the condition which he readily accepts. Amonasro promises to send a messager to America when the war ends


	18. The condition

Disclaimer: Okay I own

Farren and I own

Hagob and I own

Takoda and I own

Mrs. Avery and I own

Mr. Avery and I own

The Doctor and I own

The nurse and I own

Kachina and I own

Radams's twin sister and I own

Caddy and I own

Macadrian and I own

Gadder and I own

Panya and I own

Palma and I own

The doctor's daughter and I own

Burser

That's it

* * *

"I will do anything for her," Radamas replied

"Well as you know our countries are at war. If Aida where to take on your name she would be considered an enemy of Nubia and not qualified to succeed me after my passing. She would likely be sought after and put to death. If you want to become my daughter's husband you will have to be willing to take her name, Ravinisha."

"My father we are going to the United States of America," Aida informed him

Aida's father nodded

"Wise move," Amonasro admitted, "I will send a messenger to wherever you have settled when the war is at an end."

"We'll send word to you when we get to the states," Radamas promised

"Great," Amonasro smiled, "why don't you go see your sisters. I know they are missing you like crazy"

"Where are they?"

"Cady is on the beach… she'll be there all day

"Macadrian is spending time in the square with some friends probably at the ice cream shop. Gadar I know is with the tutor. She will be out by noontime. She wanted to learn about theater history. Palma is at a birthday party and Panya is at the movies but she'll be back shortly enough"

Aida ran down to the beach.

"Cady," she called out. Cady heard her sister voice and called back, "AIDA!"

Cady threw his arms around her sister. After a ½ an hour Aida left to go see Macadrian.

"Maccy?"

"Aida. How I missed my big sister"

"I missed you too. I love you Maccy"

She saw Gadder ½ an hour later and then the twins Palma and Panya

That night Aida and Radamas joined Amonasro and Aida's mother Burser and her sisters for dinner.

"Aida," Panya asked, "since you are getting married would you do us a favor?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Get married here, tomorrow so that we can witness it"

Aida looked at Radamas

"What do you think," she asked him.

"Well," Radamas said, "I have no problem with it. I would love for us to get married in front of your family, friends and loved ones. After all your family is my family too."

"Tomorrow," Aida's father told Radamas you must undergo 3 tests to make sure you are worthy of my daughter then you will wed on the 3rd day"

* * *

In chapter 19 Radamas is put to the tests


	19. Three Tests

Disclaimer

Farren, Hagob, Takoda and all the other non-play characters are mine.

Aida Radamas and all the other orginal characters belong to Elton and Tim

* * *

Radamas was waken at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Ugh it's early," he mumbled

Amonasro nodded in agreement with Radamas declaration.

"It is time," he said, "for test #1"

_At __5 o'clock__ in the morning, _he thought to himself but he got up and dressed and ready to begin the test.

Amonasro led him into the kitchen.

"A worthy man can make a 12 course breakfast for 8"

"Um… why?"

"I don't know," Amonasro admitted, "but this was the test I had to pass and this is the test you will have to pass"

Forty-five minutes later it was done.

"What do you think," Amonasro asked his food tester.

"The eggs are runny," the food tester said, "but other then that it's great"

"Congratulations son," Amonasro told him, "you passed the first test."

"Thank you your hinnies," Radamas said bowing low.

"You're welcome," Amonasro told him, "remember you've still got 2 more tests to pass"

Seven hours later they were at the ocean. A little girl, about three was grabbed by a shark. Radamas didn't even think about it. He jumped into the ocean and punched the shark in the nose freeing the little girl. It was scary but he felt alive.

Amonasro came up to Radamas.

"Congratulations Radamas you passed the second test. It was one the GODS set up for you. A true man and a worthy man will put others before himself. You just faced a shark to save a child."

Aida was excited seeing that it looked like the wedding would happen. He just had to pass one more test. It was the test of love. There was no way he would not pass that one because his love was pure.

"I'm kind of nervous about the last test," he told Aida

Amonasro smiled.

"You already passed the last test son," he told him

"I did?"

"Yes, the other night when you agreed to give up your last name for the sake of my daughter"

"How is that-"

"Only a true man would give up his name, his honor for the woman he loves. You have indeed proven yourself to be a worthy man and I am proud to be able to call you my son"

With that Amonasroopened his arms and pulled Radamas into a hug. Radamas returned it.

"Go to sleep," Amonasro told them, "you have a big day tomorrow. "

* * *

In chapter 20 we get to see the wedding.


	20. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Aida or any character that belongs to Tim Rice and Elton John

* * *

Aida was awaken at 8 o'clock that morning. Radamas was woken at the same time.

"There is a carriage waiting to take you two and the wedding guests into town the wedding preparations are being held in," Amonasro explained

The 'carriage' was more like a limousine. It was huge.

The hotel they stopped at was owned by one of the villagers

"Radamas," the groomsman said, "you follow me and the other men to room 709"

"Aida you come with us to room 1418"

Radamas and Aida shared a kiss before they each went to their retrospective rooms.

In room 1418 Aida allowed the ladies to give her a full body henna to cast away the evil and invite happiness and good luck into the marriage between her and Radamas. They put her in Nubian makeup and a Nubian wedding dress. It was cream blue with a lacy head—dress of white. They all hugged and laughed and giggled. It would indeed be a joyous day.

In room 709 Radamas was first coached in the wedding and Nubian tradition dressed and groomed. It was a beautiful summers day, not to hot or too cold so it was decided that the wedding would take place in the palace garden. Amonasro went back to the palace and waited for his daughter and new son to arrive ready to take their vows. He was excited. He couldn't wait to share this special day with his daughter.

Everything was perfect. The food was perfect. The weather was perfect. He wished it had been a Nubian, especially Mereb that Aida fell in love with because if it were she wouldn't have to leave Nubia. Still it wasn't hard to love Radamas especially considering how well he treated Aida.

The wedding started promptly at 11 o'clock. They were blessed by the GODS, said their "I do's", danced to Nubian traditional songs and then they had to go for they heard the sound of Egyptians. Radamas would be considered an enemy, because he was gallivanting with a Nubian woman now for sure he would be killed. He had betrayed the princess and married the enemy. Amonasro thankfully led them to the docks before any of the Egyptians could find them.

Aida hugged Amonasro goodbye before she boarded the boat.

"My father," she said, "I will see you when the war ends"

"Don't forget," her father told her, "I will always be just a dream away"

"I know"

"But only dream me when you need me," he told her, "your dreams are with Radamas now. It is a new time in your life. For everything there is a session for everything there is a reason… and the session of childhood has passed for you. It is time for bigger and better. I love you my daughter"

Aida was awaken at 8 o'clock that morning. Radamas was woken at the same time.

"There is a carriage waiting to take you two and the wedding guests into town the wedding preparations are being held in," Amonasro explained

The 'carriage' was more like a limousine. It was huge.

The hotel they stopped at was owned by one of the villagers

"Radamas," the groomsman said, "you follow me and the other men to room 709"

"Aida you come with us to room 1418"

Radamas and Aida shared a kiss before they each went to their retrospective rooms.

In room 1418 Aida allowed the ladies to give her a full body henna to cast away the evil and invite happiness and good luck into the marriage between her and Radamas. They put her in Nubian makeup and a Nubian wedding dress. It was cream blue with a lacy head—dress of white. They all hugged and laughed and giggled. It would indeed be a joyous day.

In room 709 Radamas was first coached in the wedding and Nubian tradition dressed and groomed. It was a beautiful summers day, not to hot or too cold so it was decided that the wedding would take place in the palace garden. Amonasro went back to the palace and waited for his daughter and new son to arrive ready to take their vows. He was excited. He couldn't wait to share this special day with his daughter.

Everything was perfect. The food was perfect. The weather was perfect. He wished it had been a Nubian, especially Mereb that Aida fell in love with because if it were she wouldn't have to leave Nubia. Still it wasn't hard to love Radamas especially considering how well he treated Aida.

The wedding started promptly at 11 o'clock. They were blessed by the GODS, said their "I do's", danced to Nubian traditional songs and then they had to go for they heard the sound of Egyptians. Radamas would be considered an enemy, because he was gallivanting with a Nubian woman now for sure he would be killed. He had betrayed the princess and married the enemy. Amonasro thankfully led them to the docks before any of the Egyptians could find them.

Aida hugged Amonasro goodbye before she boarded the boat.

"My father," she said, "I will see you when the war ends"

"Don't forget," her father told her, "I will always be just a dream away"

"I know"

"But only dream me when you need me," he told her, "your dreams are with Radamas now. It is a new time in your life. For everything there is a session for everything there is a reason… and the session of childhood has passed for you. It is time for bigger and better. I love you my daughter"

In chapter 21 Aida realizes she's pregnant

* * *


	21. And Baby Makes 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginal character. My characters are the new ones

* * *

It was about 3 hours later when Radamas went into the cabin to check on Aida and he found her crying. He knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright Aida," he asked her tenderly"

"I- yes I'm great," she told him, "I just started crying and I don't know why"

He wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Do you suppose it might be what your father said about you moving on?"

"No," Aida said, "I don't think so"

"Well think about it," he told her, "your childhood was in essence stolen. GODS Aida I am so sorry for that"

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Radamas," she said, "I hold you to no blame. You were a different man when I first knew you. I always knew you were a good man. I could see it in your eyes. You were never like the others"

"How was I different from the others?"

"You had compassion," she told him, "you were more willing to forgive. If you did have to punish a slave it would be **one and only one **stripe. I would often see you cry after doing it"

"Yes," he said, "but that wasn't until I met you"

She looked at him confused.

"You see until I met you, slaves were not people. They were property. Then when I met you I realized there was so much I didn't know. You opened up a whole new world to me.

"I knew from the moment I met you there was something about you that was not like everyone else. I wanted to be more then I could be. It took a bit of time to get to realize that there was something in me to love."

"I saw it right away," she told him, "the moment you took off the shackles"

"How long," he asked, "did it take for you to like me?"

"Not long at all," she admitted, "and I hated myself for liking you. You were the one that took me away from my f-"

Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it," he asked her

"I just realized," she said, "I'm pregnant. My eye started twitching. In my family the only time someone's eye would twitch is if they are pregnant"

She looked at Radamas to gauge his reaction.

Radamas jaw had dropped to the ground.

* * *

In chapter 22 we learn Radmas's reaction


	22. Reaction

Radamas sat on the ship deck later that night. He was shaking. He could not believe he was going to be a father. He wasn't sure what he felt. It was mixed feelings.

On one hand, Radmas always wanted to be a father. He loved his little cousins and as a child he couldn't wait to take care of them. Radamas had no doubt that he would love his baby. A part of him however was a little disappointed. He had hoped to have a little more time one on one with his wife.

He hoped the baby was a boy. It wasn't that he would love a girl any less. The life of a female however is harder then the life of a male. Females went through pain every month. It was called the curse of the GODS.

"Radamas," Aida asked, "how do you feel about this?"

"I think we should have the doctor check it out just to be sure," he said, "not that I doubt you. I just don't want you to get to excited and get your hopes crashing down"

"Well let's call the doctor to check it out"

Radamas waited outside while the doctor examined Aida. He prayed to the GODS that she was and he prayed to the GODS that she wasn't. He wanted her to be and he didn't want her to be at the same time.

_At least this way I won't be disappointed either way, _he thought to himself. The doctor came out smiling.

"Congratulations," he said, "you're going to be a father"

Radamas smiled widely. He didn't want a child so soon but if she was pregnant he was going to embrace it fully.

"Aida," he ran into her room, "we're having a baby"

"I KNOW," she said excitedly, "I hope it's a girl"

"Um yeah that would be nice," he said hesitantly

"I guess you want a boy?"

"Yes," he admitted, "because I see how you suffer every month from the curse of the GODS"

"Radamas," Aida said, "I don't care if we have a boy. I don't care if we have a girl. I don't care if we have a MONKEY. This is a child of our love. I hope its twins actually"

_GOD no, _he thought to himself, _one is hard enough to handle. _

"Actually," he said, "that's not impossible. Twins run on my side of the family. I'm a twin, or I was, my grandfather was a twin."

"What happened to your twin," Aida asked him


	23. Radamas's Fear

"She died when I was born," Radamas explained, "along with my mother"

He didn't speak his fear but she could hear it from a mile away.

In his mind he was saying _I'm afraid you might die like my mother died. _

"Radamas," she told him, " my mother gave birth to me and was not harmed in any way. My grandmother was as healthy as she ever was after giving birth to my mom.

"There is no reason to think I won't survive the birth of our child"

"I know," Radamas said, "it's just… well you can't blame me for being scared. My father loved my mother and that GODS punished him for loving her by taking her away from him. Why wouldn't the GODS punish me the same way?"

"Okay first of all, the GODS didn't punish your father. Your mother died because something went wrong in her labor. Did she have a doctor in the room?"

Radamas shook his head.

There was a nurse there but she didn't know what she was doing… she was a newbie"

"I believe our doctor knows what he's doing"

Radamas smiled at her. He knew she was probably right. She knew how to make him feel better. Suddenly he felt it was okay to be a little bit excited.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not very," she said, "I mean I could eat but I'm not starving"

"Aida you have to eat. You're eating for two now"

Aida laughed

"Already talking like a father," she said laughing, "okay let's see what we have"

Radamas looked around. They were running low on food. He managed to find some crackers.

"Okay," he said handing her the crackers, "we DEFINITELY need to stock up again."

"But the next town over isn't for another 25 miles," the doctor said

"How long will it take to get there?"


	24. Possible Names

Seeing that Aida was feeling a little bit better after eating the crackers he sat next to her.

"I was thinking if it's a girl we should name her little Aida"

"Um… no," Aida said shaking her head, "I don't want the child to be named after us. I want them to be their own person"

"Good point," Radamas admitted

He was quiet for a minute then he added, "It would have been easier though"

"What about the name Zamora," Aida suggested

"Not really crazy about that name," Radamas admitted, "that's like opening her up to being teased"

"I guess you don't like Zaltana or Zalika either"

"Let's keep going," Radamas suggested

"Zada?"

"Aida if you don't mind I'd prefer to stay out of the Z's. My father is Zoser and frankly I don't have the best relationship with him. What about Yvonne?"

"I like that," she admitted, "but the name I really like for a girl is WinterLynn"

"WinterLynn," Radamas repeated looking thoughtful then a grin spread across his face, "I LOVE IT. May I pick the middle name?"

"Sure"

"Okay either WinterLynn Esmeralda or WinterLynn Evelyn"

"WinterLynn Esmeralda," Aida decided, "Evelyn would be too cliché"

"I agree. What if it's a boy?"

"Weston," Aida decided, "Weston Leewells"

"Why Leewells for a middle name," Radamas asked.

"It was my grandfather's middle name," Aida explained, "and I loved him very much"

Radamas smiled and agreed to the name, though he really hated it. He couldn't say no to her honoring her grandfather. All he could do was cross his fingers and pray to the GODS that it was a girl. Interesting how something as simple as a name could change your mind. He wouldn't want to do that to his son.

In a wave of emotion Radamas felt a enormous amount of love for his unborn child. He put his head on her tummy and kissed it.

"I'll see you in nine months," he whispered

"So you're happy about it now," she asked

"I… I wish we had waited until we were married a little longer," he admitted.

"You don't think I'm ready yet?"

Radamas lifted an eye-brow

"I mean you don't think WE'RE ready?"

"You said "I'm ready," Aida," he pointed out

"I meant we," she said, "I'm not thinking about the steps at this point"


	25. A Love That Will Never Die

"In other words," Radamas said, "you were thinking about that"

"Of course the thought has crossed my mind," Aida admitted, "It's probably crossed the mind of every girl in the world"

"Come here," he said gently

"Where are we going," she asked him.

"You'll see in a minute," he said

He led her outside. It was moonlight. The stars were shining.

"Dance with me," he asked

"But this is no music"

"There doesn't have to be," he told her, "my heart beating is all the music we need"

She encircled his waist and he put his arms around her back. He kissed her. She returned the kiss.

"So," he said, "you think you're ready"

"I think I'm ready"

"So do I," he said smiling.

"Really," she asked excitedly

"I've been thinking that for awhile lately"

"So," she asked, "you want a boy right?"

"I actually would love a little girl… but if we have a girl I'm afraid that I'll…"

"You're afraid you'll what?"

"I'm afraid I'll lose you"

Aida sighed inwardly.

"Radamas, do you really think I'm going anywhere anymore if we have a girl then if we have a boy?"

"I feel the GODS are jealous of me"

"WHAT!"

"Aida you are perfect. I have the perfect love"

"Exactly," Aida pointed out, "and a perfect love is a love that will never die"

"Aida," Radamas said, "everyone dies"

"Every body dies. Souls however do not die"

"You can't dance with a soul"

"You can after you join them"

"How do you do that," Radamas asked in wonder, "how do you always know what to say"

"I don't," Aida said, "I just listen to my heart"

Radamas put his hand on top her "Besides," Aida added, "the doctor doesn't think anything will go wrong"

"I know but what if-"

"What if is a game with no winners," Aida told him firmly, "I'm going to get through this pregnancy"

"I know," Radamas said, "and look we're stopped at the new port. We'll be able to stock up on food now"

Radamas got out first and helped Aida out.

Shortly after they got to the food store.


	26. New Port New Town

"I was thinking," Radamas said, "we should spend the night here"

"Sounds good," Aida replied, "it would be nice to sleep on a nice soft bed"

They were almost at the grocery store when Aida thought of something.

"If we are going to stay the night here," she said, "it would be smarter to wait until morning to go food shopping. It would save us a trip"

She was right about that.

"Okay," he said, "first let's go to the money exchange so we can get the proper moneys. It took about 20 minutes to do and then they check into Comfort Lodging which definitely lived up to it's name.

"My wife," Radamas said, "is pregnant. Where can we find something to eat?"

"Oh we have a fine restaurant right in the lodging sir," Mr. Kaldra the lodging owner told them, "it has all the food you might want. It's mainly American food since my wife has always wanted to go to America but we also have Italian and Chinese food. We have a wide variety.

I think you will like it"

"It sounds perfect," Aida said, "and if we're going to America we might as well learn about the food. I'm thinking we should have the American food"

"We also have some fabulous stores," Mr. Kaldra continued, "including a book store and a… j e w e l a r y s t o r e for the lady who is F I r s t I n y o u r h e a r t"  
"I can s p e l l," Aida said laughing.

"We also have a pool," Mr. Kaldra said his tone changing ever so slightly.

Radamas laughed.

"I love her spirit. I love her personality. I would never change it for the world"

"You two haven't been married long have you," Mr. Kaldra asked.

"A few days," Radamas said, "but it doesn't matter if I married her 3 days ago or 3 centuries ago I would always and will always love and cherish her"

"Ah young love," Mr. Kaldra muttered, "I used to be like that"

"What happened," Aida asked

"My wife turned out to be a two timing whore."

"I'm sorry," Aida said, "how do you know she did it"

"She got pregnant."

"So?"  
"We're both white"

"So?"

"So the baby is black,"

He tossed Radamas the key to the room.

"I think you will find your accommodations very appropriate. Have a nice stay"

With that Radamas put an arm around Aida and led her out


	27. Shopping

"How about," Radamas suggested, "you take a nice hot bubble bath. I have a couple of things I need to do and then "I'll be back"

"What do you have to do," Aida asked with a smile.

"It's a surprise Aida," Radams told her. He then kissed her.

She smiled and climbed into the hot tub. Meanwhile Radamas went into the jewelry store.

"Hello sir," the clerk greeted, "can I help you with anything?"

"Yes I'm looking for a gift for my wife"

"Ah," the clerk replied, "what did you have in mind"  
"Well," he said and he described Aida, "what would you recommend"  
"Well," he said, "we have a lovely 1st step pendent right here. She would love it. It's only $75 dollars. Over here we have our necklaces.

"Pearl is the symbol here. It's pure pearl."

"It's beautiful," Radamas responded, "Aida would love this. How much is it?"

"That would be $100 sir"

"I'll take them both. Also do you have a book store here?"

"Yes we have a lovely bookstore a few doors down"

Radamas paid, took the stuff and left to go to the bookstore"

The bookstore clerk greeted him with a smile.

"How may I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for a book on English. My wife and I are going to America and English is the prevalent language there. I figure we should know the language"

"Do you have any knowledge of English at all?"

"No sir. I don't and I don't believe Aida does either"

"In that case I would recommend **Simple English** and it comes with a verbal recognition"

"How does that work"

The bookstore clerk got out the book.

The first word was apple with a picture of an apple. It was sounds (ap-pull) and when you pressed a button the word was spoken through a recording.

"Apple"

Radamas laughed in delight.

"I'll take it," he said


	28. English Lessons

"Aida," Radamas called

"In here," she told him. She was still in the hot tub. He grinned and climbed in with her.

"I got you a gift," he told her, "well several"

"Aw Radamas," she said with awe in her voice, "you didn't have to do that"

"I know," he said, "but I wanted to. We're going to America. I thought we should learn English"

"En—glish," she asked sounding it out. He nodded. He took out the book.

"Let's start with food words," he suggested

"Okay"

They worked on the simple English workbook for a half an hour. Aida caught on a lot quicker then Radamas but he caught on quick enough. Food items were easy for him.

Aida found the alphabet easy for her. After they were done with the first chapter Radams recommended that they take a break and continue with it tomorrow.

"Can't we work on one more chapter," she asked

"It's almost 8 o'clock," he pointed out, "and I want to give you the gifts I got you"

"You mean there's more," she asked excitedly

"Of course there's more," he told her getting out a small box.

"What is it," she asked.

She opened up the first box and gasped when she saw the pendant.

"GODS it's beautiful"

"It may be," Radamas told her, "but it doesn't hold a candle to you"

Aida blushed

"I have one more thing I got for you"

"GODS Radamas you didn't have to do this"

"Wanted to," he said, "I saw it and I thought it would be perfect for you"

When she opened the box of pearls she cried.

"That is so beautiful," she told him, "I absolutely love it"

"And I," he told her, "absolutely love you. People get older and they forget how precious love it. I will never do that"


	29. Father's Child

While Aida was sleeping Radamas lay awake. He couldn't sleep. He could not believe he was going to be a father. His life was going to change in so many ways. Before he met Aida the idea of being a father never even occurred to him.

The thought of a little life depending on him was awe-inspiring. This little baby… how was it possible to love someone so much that you haven't even met. He wondered so many things about the baby. Would the baby be a boy or a girl? Would the baby be dark—skinned like Aida or light—skinned like him?

Would he or she have chocolate brown eyes like Aida? He hoped she would. Would he or she have blue eyes like him? Aida would love that. She always loved his eyes.

He didn't know if the baby would be a boy or a girl (he hoped a girl) or if it would look like himself or Aida (he hoped Aida) but there was a lot he did know. He knew that he would be responsible for his family… for keeping this tiny infant alive. He knew sure as he knew his name that things were going to change. It couldn't stay the same anymore. There was an infant depending on his or her parents for everything… food shelter substance.

Being careful not to wake his wife, Radamas gently placed a hand on her tummy. He couldn't believe that growing in there was his son or daughter. Soon he or she would be kicking. Aida would feel it first. Eventually though the baby would get big enough for Radamas to feel too.

"Hello baby," he whispered, "I love you"

Just then Aida woke up

"Couldn't sleep," she asked him

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"You always go to bed around the same time I do," she explained

Her stomach growled.

"The baby is hungry," she told him, "let's order room service"

"Okay," he said, "what are you in the mood for"

"Apple pie and French fries with salt," she told him, "would you mind if I took a soak in the hot tub"

"Only if I can join you," he said

"Okay," she told him, "how about we soak in the hot tub then order room service"

He filled the hot tub and put in the bubbles.

As they soaked he rubbed her back with mineral oil.

"I love you both," he told her.

"We love you too," she told him "very much"


	30. Plans

After they got out of the hot tub they ordered room service.

"So you want apple pie and French fries huh?"

"Yes. Do you think the baby's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Oh definitely," he said laughing.

"You hope it's a boy don't you," she challenged

"I-… I did at first," he admitted, "but only because I want to be the best father there is. If we have a boy… well I'm a man. I know how to guide him through the things that men face… but if we have a girl… it's different"

"How," she asked him gently

"I don't know how to be the father of a girl. I don't relate well to girls. All I know is that I love her but I don't know anything else"

"I know what you mean," she said, "but I do know one thing"

Aida you know a lot more then one thing," he said, "you know a ton"

"I don't want to be parents that hit to discipline"

Radamas looked up. The way he was brought up that was a regular part of discipline. He also remembered that he hated his father when he acted like that. He didn't want his baby to hate him.

"I agree," he said quickly

Radamas rubbed Aida's back

"I don't want any negativity in raising the baby," she added, "my father raised me "and my sisters without the use of punishment"

"Really? How did he manage to do that?"

"He would talk to us… make us think"

"Like in a corner-"

"What did I just say about him never punishing us? No he would ask us questions that would make us think"

"What kind of questions?"

"He would ask us why we chose to do what we did and what we got out of it and what we could do differently the next time"

"He sounds like a psychologist," Radamas commented

"Well begin king of Nubia also required him to be a problem solver."

"We'll learn as we go along," Radamas told her, "but we may make mistakes"

"I know," she said, "but at least we agree on certain things. That definitely makes it easier."

"I can't wait till he or she starts to kick"

She laughed.

"I can," she said, "I'm the one that will have it pressing on my bladder"


	31. Aida Reflects On Motherhood

Aida sat in the hotel easy chair at 5 o'clock in the morning. Her husband was still asleep. Finding out she was pregnant had thrown her through a loop but she really didn't think about it much until tonight. She was having a baby. She would be responsible for another life.

In some ways you can make plans. They had already started to. They had chosen a name for the baby. They decided what they planned to do in the future. The truth is though that the best laid plans can fall at the wayside.

She wondered if the baby would be born healthy. She hoped he or she would be a little baby but not to little. She wouldn't want him or her to be born 10 pounds. Five pounds would be perfect… maybe six. She didn't know much but she knew she loved the baby that was growing inside her.

She wondered if the baby would be a little girl or a little boy. She knew Radamas was hoping for a boy though he would never tell her that. She wasn't sure what she would rather have. Girls were definitely the more gentle souls but boys cried less. That was, for the most part.

Aida could certainly see cases where that wasn't true. Her youngest sister for example was a bit of a tomboy and her brother was so gentle that he could have been mistaken for a girl. That was scary. The uncertainty was scary to her. There was no clear cut path.

It was bad enough when it was just one uncertainty. Parenthood was a ton of uncertainty. There were so many "what ifs". There were so many "should I or shouldn't I". She wanted her child's life to be perfect.

Radamas woke up.

"Honey," he asked "are you okay?"

"I'm just… I'm thinking about motherhood. I was his or her life to be perfect"

"Perfect doesn't exist," he told her, "not in this world anyway but he or she will have two parents who love him or her… and the lack of perfection is actually a good thing"

"How," Aida asked

"When everything's perfect," he said, "you don't appreciate the blessings around you"

"GODS," Aida smiled, "You're right"

"So come to bed," he told her, "we set sail again tomorrow"

"Okay," she replied though she was a little disappointed about not getting to stay a few more days.


	32. Sick

As it turned out Aida would get her wish. They would stay a few more days. The thing is they wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Radamas woke to the sound of his wife throwing up. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Honey," he asked, "you okay in there"

"My stomach," she said.

Radamas knew what it was. Aida was suffering from morning sickness. He didn't know why they called it morning sickness. Actually it was morning, mid-morning, afternoon, evening rinse and repeat sickness. It wasn't dangerous but staying here would be more comfortable for Aida. Being at sea would make her sicker

"I think," he said, "that we should stay here a few extra days until you're feeling better."

She nodded.

"That would be fine," she said.

Than she threw up again. It nearly destroyed Radamas to see her so sick.

"Could you do me a favor," she asked, "and get me some dry toast with a little butter"

He smiled glad the request was something easy to accomplish. He would move heaven and earth for her surely he could get her a little toast.

"Sure I will," he said, "you just go rest"

She threw up again and he was concerned maybe toast wasn't such a good idea.

"I need to eat something," she argued, "or I'll be throwing up all day"

Radamas hesitated for a second but then called room service and ordered the toast as Aida threw up again. Radamas was worried but the doctor assured him it was normal.

"My wife would throw up several times a day during her pregnancy. It wasn't pretty. But it was perfectly normal"

Normal? If this was normal he hated to see what abnormal was.

"You have to put a halt on the routines," the doctor said, "she's just not strong enough for that right now"

Radamas nodded.

"You're right," he said

Aida couldn't stop throwing up. She was sweaty and very uncomfortable.

"When are things going to get back to normal," Radamas's asked.

The doctor chuckled.

"When the baby is 18," he said

"No really," Radamas asked.

"Really. You have no idea what a responsibility it is being a parent. It's a **huge** one."

"I know it's a big responsibility," Radamas admitted.

"Not big," the doctor said, "HUGE! But it's worth it too. You know it's worth it the second you hold your baby"

Radamas nodded knowing that was true. The toast came. Aida ate it and felt somewhat better.

They both knew it was going to be a long nine months.


	33. So Much To Look Foward To

Pregnancy is never easy. For some people it's easier then other but unless you're one of those people on I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS PREGNAT you'll notice some signs of pregnancy. Adia definitely knew she was pregnant.  
She developed cravings. Some of those cravings were not weird. Others were weirder then you can imagine. She also got the cravings at the weirdest times. Sometimes she would eat as though she never saw food before. Other times she couldn't eat at all. It was sorrowful watching the woman he loved suffering on Radamas part. He wished he could divide the suffering between them. Hell he would take it all if he could.  
She was sleeping all day sometimes. Other times she was unable to fall asleep. He would lay awake with her.

"It's all going to be worth it at the end," he promised her.

"I know," she said, "But right now it feels like it's not"

"So what are you hoping for," he would ask just to get her distracted.  
Sometimes she would say, 'a healthy baby'. Other times she would admit 'I hope it's a girl' and still other times she would say, 'right now some crackers cause I'm about to throw up again. They settled into a 'comfortable' routine. They would stop off at every place they would see to refuel. America was a long way off but it was the place of freedom. It was the place where she wouldn't be punished for being a servant and marrying her master and they could live together peacefully. He had a friend in America. He and Aida would be able to stay with that friend so again... peace and freedom. A place where they could raise their child. She had a good deal to look forward to... they both did. He just prayed she would survive the pregnancy.


	34. For Their Love They Never Died

((Nine months later))

"It's a girl," the doctor said

"Please can I hold her," Aida asked

"Of course darling," a proud Radamas replied, "Just let the doctor clean you up first"

((A couple of hours later))

Radimas looked at his wife and newborn child. They were beautiful. A more precious sight he could not imagine. He knew there would be challenges in the way. In those days they faced challenges. But it would be worth it. He kissed his sleeping wife and child.

((50 years later))

Radimas and Aida were both old. It was time for them to leave. They had raised a family 4 girls and 4 boys and they both knew that it was time to go. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. Radimas passed away 3 hours into the night in his sleep. Aida followed shortly after. However they had a love that would never die. For their love, they never died


End file.
